Anime Tournament
by Akashi x Murasakibara 4Ever
Summary: Suzuki Amaya has gathered the strongest warriors from all over the anime worlds for an all out battle to the death. From Bleach, Fairy Tail, Naruto, FMA, OHSHC, DBZ, D Gray Man, KHR and Soul Eater. Please enjoy! Third person POV.
1. Getting the Invitation

_Do you think you are the best anime character in the world? Want to prove it? Suzuki Amaya is inviting you to her arena to prove that you are the best anime character there is. Details will be given when everyone gets there. Pack clothing as well. The tournament will go on for 6 days._

Ichigo stared at the paper in front of him and glanced at everyone else. "What do you think this is all about?" He asked.

"It might be some kind of scam, but there is a very high chance this is real. I've heard of this Suzuki Amaya before, she's really making it big with her arena," Uryuu said, pushing up his glasses. Chad just grunted in agreement.

"I was wondering, why didn't you get one Orihime?" Ichigo asked. Orihime shrugged

"I guess this girl wants the best. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do well Kurosaki-kun," she said. Ichigo looked at Rukia, she was just staring at the paper in her hand.

"What's wrong Rukia? Do you not want to go?" Orihime asked. Rukia was silent and then burst out happily,

"Of course I'm going! I'll show everyone that I'm the best anime character around!" Everyone stared at her in awe and she cheered.

"Well, this is a tournament after all. I think I'm the best. And I'll show you all that."

"In your dreams," Chad said something for the first time about the topic.

"Well, let's go get ready guys. This thing is going on for 6 days after all. We need to look good," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo you idiot! I barely have anything to wear except my uniform and the dress I'm wearing now!" Rukia yelled.

"This is going to be a long 6 days," Uryuu said.

"Yup," Chad said simply.

* * *

"Young Master, I require your acceptance for something," Sebastian entered Ciel's study.

"What do you want Sebastian? Can't you see I'm working?" Ciel said.

"I'm sorry Young Master. But I have gotten a letter for a tournament. It will be for 6 days. May I go?" Sebastian asked. Ciel thought about it for a second.

"What are the details?" He asked.

"It say s that the details will be told when all of the contenders get there," Sebastian said.

"I see, this may be a scam. However, read me the name that is on the invitation," Ciel said.

"Suzuki Amaya," Sebastian said.

"What? I've heard of that name. She's a tough girl to handle. I wonder why she would be doing something like this," Ciel said," However, you can go. Make sure to win."

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian walked out of the room to go pack.

"Sebastian! Where are you going?" Finny called. Sebastian turned around and Finny ran up to him.

"I'm going to a tournament to prove that I'm the best anime character in the world," Sebastian said. Finny nodded and sighed.

"I wish I could participate in the tournament. It would be so cool," Finny said. Sebastian nodded, barely listening and looked towards his room.

"I must go now. I have to prepare," Sebastian said.

"Of course! Good luck Sebastian!" Finny said. Sebastian nodded and went to go pack. Something told him he might need to bring bandages.

* * *

Krillin burst through door, excited about the invitation he had just gotten,

"Goku! Guess what I got?" He yelled.

"Calm down! There's no need to be so loud!" Chi-Chi yelled at him. He seemed shocked but nodded. "What is that piece of paper anyways?" Chi-Chi asked.

"It's for a tournament! It's a 6 day tournament to see who the best anime character is!" Krillin said excitedly.

" A 6 day tournament? I think Goku got an invitation to go as well," Chi-Chi said.

"Awesome! Now we can go kick ass!" Krillin said.

"Well, Goku's definitely going, but are you sure Android 18 is okay with this?" Chi-Chi asked.

"She knows I'll win, so she had no doubts when I told her," Krillin said.

"Okay well, I just want both of you to be careful okay?" Chi-Chi said worriedly.

"We'll be fine. One of us will come home with the title of best anime character ever," Krillin said. Chi-Chi nodded in agreement and looked at Goku, eating excessively like always.

"You sure will," Chi-Chi mumbled under her breath.

* * *

Naruto looked around at his friends faces. What was this strange latter? A tournament for the name of best anime character? Who was this Suzuki Amaya? There were so many questions and no answers to any of them unless they went.

"What should we do? Almost all of us got an invitation," Neji broke the silence.

"We should go! I'll show everyone that I can become Hokage!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto-kun, we must also think that this could be one of Orochimaru's scams to get you out in the open," Lee said.

"Orochimaru's not smart enough to do something like this!" Naruto said, making everyone look at him like he was crazy.

"I think we should all go. It'll be a chance to show what we can really do," Hinata said. Everyone nodded.

"Well, I think we should all get ready," Neji said.

"Wait, what about the part where we think this is all a scam?" Lee asked.

"If it is a scam, I'm pretty sure we can take what comes our way," Naruto said.

"I guess. Okay, let's do it!" Lee said.

"Okay. Hinata-sama, we should go get ready," Neji said. Hinata nodded and after they left, everyone went their separate ways. Although everyone knew one thing, this was going to be quite the tournament.

* * *

Like every day, it was loud in Fairy Tail. Gray and Natsu were getting into a fight and Loke was hitting on everyone. The thing was, nobody heard Erza coming, and when the doors burst open, everyone got quiet. Erza's footsteps echoed through the room

"Gray, Natsu. I need to talk to you about something," Erza said.

"Talk to us about something? What is it?" Gray and Natsu seemed quite frightened, since anyone who Erza needed to talk to was in trouble.

"I've gotten an invitation to a tournament, and I was wondering if one of you got the same thing," Erza said.

"An invitation? Is it for a tournament for 6 days/" Natsu asked. Erza nodded.

"I got one," Gray said.

"Same with me," Natsu said. Erza nodded.

"Are you going to go?" she asked.

"We were thinking about it. Are you?" Natsu asked.

"Of course I am. I am the best anime character ever after all," Erza said," I just need to show it through my skills."

"Erza, there's probably going to be some competition, you know that right?" Natsu asked. Erza nodded.

"But it's nothing compared to me. I know I'll win," Erza said, glaring at Natsu. Natsu just nodded.

"Well, I think we'd better go get packed. We have to get there as soon as possible," Erza said, walking away.

After she left, Natsu and Gray looked at each other.

"I hope we won't have to fight her," They both said.

* * *

It was a quiet day in the Soul Society. Everything was so peaceful. Byakuya Kuchiki was sitting at his desk, doing his paperwork, which he secretly hated doing, when Renji asked to come into his office.

"What is it Abarai?" Byakuya asked, not looking up at him.

"I've brought you a letter," Renji said.

"Who is it from?" Byakuya asked.

"A girl named Suzuki Amaya. It's for a tournament," Renji said. That seemed to spike Byakuya's interest.

"A tournament? Let me see that paper," Byakuya said. Renji nodded and handed him the paper, before leaving in a hurry. Byakuya looked over the paper and sighed.

"I guess I have to go get ready. I hope Yachiru doesn't t take anymore of my koi," Byakuya mumbled, standing up.

"Bya-kun! Are you in here?" I heard Yachiru yell as she opened the door.

"I'm leaving," Byakuya said simply.

"Where are you going?" Yachiru asked.

"To a tournament. It's to show who is the best anime character," Byakuya said.

"Everyone knows that Bya-kun is the best anime character. So you'll definitely win! Well, I'm going to go now. Bye, Bya-kun!" Yachiru happily said before running off. Byakuya sighed. Maybe going wasn't such a good idea. Who knew what would happen to his mansion if he went?

* * *

It was silent in the room as Aizen read the mysterious letter. It was from an unknown source, and no one knew how it had gotten there. Ulquiorra had also obtained one, as it was in his room when he went to go relax. Grimmjow had gotten one as well.

"This is strange," Aizen said.

"It is indeed, Aizen-sama."

It was silent again, and Aizen finally spoke after 10 minutes.

"We go. We need to see what this is about. Who knows, maybe Kurosaki Ichigo will be there," he said, smiling.

"Aizen-sama, are you sure? We could go kill all of the people who are invited right now and win!" Grimmjow growled.

"Calm down Kitty," Nnoitra said, making Grimmjow glare at him.

"Calm down Grimmjow. We're going to play fair. We'll win anyways; we are the espada after all," Aizen said.

"Aizen-sama, should we go get ready?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Of course, we need to dress appropriately," Aizen said with a smirk. At that moment, everyone knew that Aizen had something up his sleeve.

"Good luck Ulquiorra, Grimmjow. You'll need it," Szayel said.

* * *

"Haru-chan look! It's an invitation to a tournament!" Honey yelled, hugging Haruhi tightly.

"A tournament? Is it for martial arts?" Haruhi asked clearly confused.

"I don't know, it says details will be given when I get there!" Honey said happily.

"Well, how long is it for?" Haruhi asked.

"6 days! So we have to go get all of my stuff ready Haru-chan!" Honey squealed, dragging Haruhi along.

"W-Wait Honey-sempai!" Haruhi stumbled helplessly, as Honey was too strong for her, I mean, him to pull along.

"Mitsukuni, what are you doing?" Mori's deep voice echoed through the room.

"Mori! I'm going to a tournament! You have to help me and Haru-chan pack my stuff!" Honey said. Mori said nothing.

"Mori, he doesn't even know who the person who's holding it is, or what the details are. Please talk him out of it !" Haruhi said.

"Mitsukuni knows what he's doing. He will win," Mori said. Haruhi did a pratfall and sighed.

"Get up Haru-chan! We have to go get my stuff!" Honey was getting impatient.

"Don't' worry Mitsukuni. Haruhi can stay here and help Kyoya with some stuff. I'll come with you to pack," Mori said.

"Yay! It's just like an adventure!" Honey said as Mori picked him up and set him on his shoulders, "See you in a bit Haru-chan!"

* * *

It was a boring day, as always, in the Noah mansion.

"Tyki, why were you the only one chosen for this?" Road asked as she read the letter.

"I'm just lucky I guess," Tyki said with a smirk.

"Tyki-pet, are you going to go?" The Millineum Earl asked.

"Please don't call me that. But yes, I am," Tyki said with a sigh.

"You can't bring too much attention to yourself okay Tyki? Allen Walker can't know about us yet," Road said.

"I know Road, you don't have to remind me," Tyki said. Road sighed and looked at Skinn from across the table.

"It's not sweet!" He yelled, beating the servant to death.

"Why can't you ever survive with something not sweet?" Debitto asked.

"What the hell did you just say?" Skinn asked.

"I wonder if everything will be complete chaos without me around," Tyki said.

"It's complete chaos with you here. What makes you think that you leaving will make much of a difference?" Road asked. Tyki rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I guess I should go get ready for this tournament. I must look my best after all," Tyki said.

"Make sure you win!" Jasdero said.

"Especially if you get money for it!" Road called after him. Tyki rolled his eyes. Road was right, it was already complete chaos with him here.

* * *

Gokudera sighed. This had to be a scam. Probably someone from the Millefiore trying to get Tsuna out in the open.

"Gokudera, what should we do about this tournament?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, Octopus-head," Ryohei put in. Gokudera didn't like being called Octopus-head one bit, but barely held back.

"I don't know Jyuudiame. What do you suggest we do?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna was clearly not expecting the question.

"Well, it says that details will be given there. And it's a tournament, so there must be other people there. Besides, if this was a scam, would a person really put their name on the paper?" Tsuna asked.

"No Good Tsuna! They could have put a fake name, or be using someone else's name! But the thought that there could be a cash prize keeps crossing my mind," Reborn said.

"You're just in it for the money!"

"Of course I am. I should ask to be paid for being your tutor."

Tsuna sighed. "Do we really have a choice?"

"Of course you have a choice. Which choice you'll choose is the real question however," Reborn said. Tsuna looked at him and nodded.

"I think we should do it," Tsuna said.

"But Jyuudiame, what about the huge risk?" Gokudera asked.

"Yeah, if this really is a scam, what if they go after Kyoko or someone close to us?" Ryohei asked.

"I think taking the chance is the smarter thing to do. It might have bigger rewards than we think," Reborn said with a smirk. Everyone sighed and nodded.

"Well, I think we should all start packing!" Tsuna said.

"I'll help you pack Jyuudiame!" Gokudera said happily. Too happily.

"I'll go tell Kyoko that I'll be gone for the next 6 days," Ryohei said. Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

"Reborn, I sure hope you know what you're doing," Tsuna said.

"I know what I'm doing. Although you clearly don't."

"R-Reborn!"

* * *

Please review! I worked hard on this and I really hope you enjoy it! More coming soon!


	2. The Details and First Fight

It's the day of the tournament. Everyone is excited to be there. Ichigo and his friends looked around at all the people.

"Ichigo, this place has a lot of tension. It's actually kind of intimidating," Uryuu said.

"I know, that's what makes this place spike my interest," Ichigo said.

"This place looks really suspicious Ichigo. We should be careful," Rukia said.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey wait, isn't that Byakuya?" Ichigo said. Rukia looked at where Ichigo was looking at her eyes widened. It was Byakuya!

"Big Brother! What are you doing here?" Rukia ran up to him.

"This tournament captured my interest. It seemed interesting," Byakuya answered bluntly.

"This isn't really something I thought you would like Byakuya," Ichigo said. Byakuya sighed.

"I wish you would address me properly," He said. Ichigo smiled dorkily, making Byakuya glare at him.

"Hey look at that guy! His skin is such an odd color for a Japanese man," Uryuu said, looking at a dark skinned guy with a top hat on. The guy heard him and looked over at Uryuu. Everyone began to silently freak out when he began to walk over towards them.  
"Hello, my name is Tyki Mikk. It's a pleasure to meet you," The man said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, ," Rukia said. Everyone else just nodded.

"This tournament seems interesting. I wonder who this Suzuki Amaya is," Tyki said.

"I've heard of her, but I've never seen her in person. I wonder what she looks like," Uryuu said.

"I've heard she's a woman of great beauty. I just hope those aren't lies," Tyki said. Ichigo nodded and looked at everyone there. There were some people who looked weird. One was short and bald; another was tall and had a too much hair and a cloud.

Another group had weird clothing on, and one of them wouldn't stop shouting "Believe it!" It was getting really annoying. Another was a little kid with a bunny.

"Ichigo, this place is pretty weird. And there are a lot of people here. We should be careful," Rukia said. Ichigo just nodded. All of a sudden, the little kid with blonde hair and a bunny came up to Ichigo.

"Your hair is weird! Did you dye it?" The boy asked.

"No, I didn't," Ichigo answered, slightly annoyed.

"My name's Mitsukuni Honey! I'm a third year at Ouran Private School! You can just call me Honey though!" The boy said.

"Wait, did you just say a, third year?" Uryuu asked. Honey simply nodded.

* * *

"Hey, what's with those middle schoolers? That gray haired one is very clingy to the brown haired one," Neji whispered.

"It's weird, but we don't know them. Maybe they've known each other for a while," Hinata said shyly. Naruto noticed a little group get together with an orange haired boy, and about 5 other people.

"That looks like a pretty cool place to hang out! We should go over there!" Naruto said.

"No!" Neji, Hinata and Lee all yelled.

"Why not? They all look pretty cool to hang out with," Naruto said.

"We don't know them. They look dangerous," Lee said.

"Okay, okay, we don't have to talk to them," Naruto said.

"Hey, you look strong. What's your name?" a girl with long scarlet hair asked.

"M-My name?" Naruto stuttered.

"Of course," The girl said.

"M-My name is Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Erza Scarlet," The girl said.

"Erza Scarlet huh? Where are you from?" Neji asked.

"I'm from a guild called Fairy Tail. I'm with two other people, Natsu and Gray," Erza said, glancing back at two boys, one having red hair and the other having black hair. They seemed to get along fine when Erza was looking, but when she wasn't, they were feuding.

"Fairy Tail? I've never heard of it," Lee said.

"You've never heard of us? We're well known for causing trouble," Erza said.

"Awesome! Maybe after the tournament, we can all join Fairy Tail!" Naruto yelled.

"That is, if you're strong," Erza said.

"Huh? Of course I'm strong. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't!" Naruto said.

"Good point. I'll bring you to the attention of the Master," Erza said.

"The Master? Who's that?" Naruto asked.

"He's in charge of Fairy Tail. He runs it all," Erza said.

"Well, Erza-san, why don't you tell us tell you about Konoha?" Hinata said.

"Okay, there is no one else here who really captures my attention," Erza said.

* * *

It was silent in Tsuna's little group. Gokudera was being abnormally quiet, and so was Ryohei.

"It's so rowdy around here. No one's nervous around here," Tsuna said.

"That's what's weird, it's too friendly around here," Tsuna said.

"Hey you!" A little guy with a bald head called.

"Who are you?" Gokudera said, stepping in front of Tsuna.

"My name is Krillin, and my friend over there is Goku," The little man said, pointing behind him at a man who was eating a lot of the food from the buffet that was laid out.

"He seems… Really hungry," Ryohei said, "I bet that I can beat him in a food eating contest!"

"I highly doubt that you could."  
"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe," Krillin said. Ryohei smiled.

"I like this guy. Maybe we could be friends," Ryohei said.

"Are you crazy Muscle-Head? This guy could be trouble!" Gokudera yelled.

"He seems pretty cool. We should blend in with everyone. Being too stiff will make us stand out too much," Ryohei said.

"I guess you're right," Tsuna said.

"I wonder, can I really beat that Goku guy in an eating contest?" Ryohei asked.

"I don't know, do you want to try?" Krillin asked.

"Sure! Why not?" Ryohei said.

"Okay! Come on! Let's go have a little food contest before all of this unwinds," Krillin said.

"Okay!" Ryohei said.

* * *

Everyone was happy and having a good time. All of a sudden, a shadow figure came out onto the balcony, catching everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone. I hope that you have made yourself comfortable with everyone else," The figure stepped out fully onto the balcony, revealing a woman about 20 with long blonde hair and purple eyes.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, causing Lee to nudge him in the side.

"My dear, my name is Suzuki Amaya. It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Amaya said, looking out towards everyone.

"You said you'd tell us the details!" Gokudera yelled.

"Patience, patience. How is everyone doing this fine day? Good I hope," Amaya said with a smile.

"Why are you being so nice? We barely even know you!" Neji called out.

"I have called you here because I believe that one of you deserve the title of Best Anime Character. You were called here because you have proven yourself worthy with the things you did. I cannot be rude to you. It would defeat the purpose," Amaya said. Some people began murmuring, not knowing what to do.

"The announcements will begin shortly, but I just want you all to know, this is not going to be an easy tournament. But the thing is, now that you're here, you can't turn back," Amaya said.

"What!?" Neji yelled.

"Now that you have met me, you cannot leave. You can't turn back," Amaya said.

"Why not?" Erza asked.

"The details of this tournament are top secret. They cannot leave this arena. This is why the details were to be given here," Amaya said. Everyone began protesting at once. Amaya became very angry.

"SILENCE!" Amaya yelled, scaring everyone in the arena. Once everyone's eyes were on her, she sighed.

"If anyone has a problem with how I run things, you can be killed at the moment, if you want," Amaya said.

"D-Did you say k-killed?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course I did Tsu-kun. The matches are fights to the death. Whichever one dies first, loses. And make sure to keep the crowd entertained. You might get a, shocking surprise if you don't," Amaya said, pushing a button. About a second later, everyone in the room was shocked.. The smell of burnt flesh flooded the room.

"You demon! You can't do this!" Neji yelled.

"Of course I can. I am in charge of this place after all," Amaya said. Neji growled and Amaya laughed. "Now, would everyone please gather in the lobby? The preliminaries are about to start," She said. Everyone shuffled into the room Amaya was pointing to and looked around. Everything was so weird. A tournament bracket was in the corner.

"Great, she's got everything ready," Neji said.

"I knew there was going to be a catch. I didn't know it was going to be this bad though," Uryuu said.

"Looks like the first fight is a guy named Krillin fighting a guy named Gaara," Tyki said.

"Looks like it's going to be an easy fight," Gaara said.

"G-Gaara! Where did you come from?" Naruto asked," We didn't know you got an invitation!"

"I thought you noticed me," Gaara said.

"No, I actually didn't…. Sorry," Naruto said. Gaara just nodded.

* * *

"Goku, that guy looks really strong. Are you sure this is a good idea? We can bail if you want to," Krillin said, kind of worried.

"How? We can't leave this place, who knows what that Amaya girl has up her sleeve," Goku said.

"You're right, I just have to win," Krillin said.

"Just don't underestimate your enemy."

"I won't."

"Okay! The match between Krillin and Gaara will begin shortly! Fighters, please make your way to the arena!" Amaya said.

"This is it. Good luck Krillin," Goku said.

"Thanks."

Krillin watched as the Naruto kid gave Gaara a pat on the back and began walking to the door that said "arena". Both Gaara and Krillin got there at the same time.

"It's an honor to be fighting you. You look like a strong opponent," Krillin said. Gaara just grunted and walked through the door.

"You look strong, but you have a really bad attitude," Krillin mumbled to himself.

When Gaara and Krillin reached the arena, they heard the cheers of people all around them.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the first annual, Anime Showdown!" Amaya's voice echoed, making everyone cheer louder.

"Today's first fight is a fight between hand to hand, and long range combat! From Dragon Ball Z, the bald and VERY short, Krillin!"

"Hey!" Krillin said.

"And from Naruto, the most badass person I've ever seen just by standing there, Gaara of the Sand!"

"I find no use for introductions. Let's just get this over with." Gaara said.

"Remember, this is a fight to the death! No holding back! Fight with everything you have!" Amaya said.

"Fighters ready?" The referee asked. Both Krillin and Gaara nodded.

"And… FIGHT!" He said. Krillin wasted no time charging towards Gaara. He kicked towards him, only for his kick to be blocked by sand.

"Krillin immediately goes in, but his assault is blocked by Gaara's impenetrable sand! What will he do?" Amaya gave commentary. Krillin flew back and began to fire a Destructo Disk.

"Wow! It seems Krillin has some moves up his sleeve!" Amaya said.

"Take this!" Krillin said, launching it at Gaara. Gaara's sand just blocked it.

"Damn, that's not good," Krillin said.

"Are you already done?" Gaara asked. Krillin gasped. Sand came flying at him, making him fly backwards.

"Wow, Gaara hasn't even moved once, yet he's dealt more damage to Krillin than Krillin has done to him! This battle in definitely one-sided!" Amaya said.

"D-Damn you. I will not be beat," Krillin said. Gaara glared at him and sand wrapped around Krillin's body, trapping him.

"Wow, if this is the move I think it is, this is going to be over quickly!" Amaya said, getting the audience excited.

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara said, crushing Krillin's body, making him scream. After the sand left Krillin's limp body, the referee stopped Gaara from doing anything more to check if Krillin was dead. After he checked him, he nodded at the commenter's box.

"It seems that Krillin is dead! The winner is Gaara!" Amaya said, causing a large cheer in the crowd.

"Congratulations Gaara! Please step back into the lobby," Amaya said. Gaara nodded and walked off. All Amaya did was smile. That was an amazing start. And she couldn't wait to see the rest of the fights. This was going to be the best tournament she had held in a long time.


	3. Discontinuation

Discontinuation:

I am very sad to say that I might not write in this story any longer. I have no ideas for it, and it seems that no one seems to like how the first fight went. Of course, if you want me to keep going I will. But I have no clue what I will write and my fight scenes are bad.

I don't want to disappoint everyone who was waiting for the next chapter, but I just can't think of anything. The file that had how the story was going to go is gone, and I can't finish it without it.

Tell me if you want me to keep going and I'll try my best to write, but other than that, this is the last chapter for this story.


End file.
